


La lumière et les ténèbres (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama, F/M, Family Carrow, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était revenu d'entre-les morts. Son retour signait le retour de certaines familles dans son escarcelle, au premier rang desquels les Carrow.
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Harry Potter
Series: Mille petites déclarations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	La lumière et les ténèbres (par Starck29)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> En ce huitième jour de publication, nous retrouvons Starck28 avec un un drabble Harry Potter!

La guerre était à leur porte. Lord Voldemort avait ressuscité, laissant de nombreuses familles dans la tourmente et cela dans les deux camps.

À la rentrée, Harry chercha du regard sa petite-amie. Il la vit en train de discuter avec Malefoy et Parkinson. Ce qui était bizarre étant donné qu'elle ne s'entendait pas  
particulièrement bien avec eux. En le voyant, elle détourna les yeux et partit avec les deux préfets dans le train. Le brun essaya de la coincer sur le quai à Pré-au-Lard mais sans succès malheureusement. Il dut attendre le lendemain matin pour pouvoir lui parler.

L'avantage du dimanche était qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde tôt dans la Grande Salle.

Mais, en le voyant déjà installé, la Serpentarde fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le parc. Harry la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Flora ? Pourquoi …

\- Parce que Harry, c'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux. Crois-moi.

\- En quoi est-ce mieux que l'on s'ignore ainsi, dit-le moi !

\- Je suis les ténèbres, et toi tu es la lumière. Cela ne peut plus marcher Harry. Tu sais, j'ai été heureuse de passer ces quelques mois avec toi, ils ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Elle se libéra de sa prise et fit demi-tour, lui tournant le dos.

\- Je me battrai pour toi, Flora ! hurla-t-il

\- Je t'attends. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Puis elle partit.


End file.
